


Укрощение строптивого

by Megara_Masharella



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_Masharella/pseuds/Megara_Masharella
Summary: О том, как Дэйв вытаскивал Карката из его "панциря" и сам выбирался из "кладовки"
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

\- Каркат, выходи гулять.  
\- Что?!  
\- Гулять, говорю, выходи.  
\- Я прекрасно слышал с первого раза! Я переспрашивал не потому что не расслышал через дверь. О нет, блять! Мой божественный слух уж точно куда лучше вашего примитивного человеческого! Это "что" отражало степень моего крайнего ахуя и возмущения абсурдностью твоего ебучего предложения!  
Дэйв вздохнул и потёр переносицу, пытаясь понять, какого чёрта он вообще тут делает, стоя перед закрытой дверью и пытаясь через неё наладить контакт с внеземной цивилизацией. Причём с самой невыносимой, вредной и несговорчивой во всём времени и пространстве.  
Идея, конечно же, была не его, а Роуз и Канайи, которым очевидно надоело, что он маячит в их поле зрения, выполняя бесполезную и назойливую функцию третьего лишнего, держателя свечки, пятого колеса и других атрибутов. И Дэйв справлялся с этой задачей настолько успешно, что девушки решили "вознаградить" его предложением пойти куда подальше и пообщаться с Каркатом, которому тоже "нехуй делать". На последнем особенно настаивала Канайя. При этом уверяя, что Каркат неплохой парень, если узнать его поближе. Честное слово, в Марьям умер талантливый, мать его, парламентёр. И Дэйв стоит здесь как миленький. В мыслях отчаянно вопрошая "какого хрена" и желая свалить подальше, но всё же.  
Дэйв снова глубоко вздохнул, ныряя в неизбежность.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Вантас, хорош говниться и выходи на свет божий. Ты сколько дней там у себя уже сидишь безвылазно?  
\- Не твоё дело, - огрызнулись за дверью. - Пошёл вон!  
\- Чувак, уверен, что даже для вас сидеть столько времени взаперти вредно для здоровья. Надо хоть иногда выходить дышать свежим воздухом.  
\- Каким свежим воздухом, блять?! Дэйв, мы в сраных лабораторных помещениях на сраном метеоре! Здесь воздух настолько же свежий, насколько свежи твои кишечные газы!  
\- О нет, чел, мы не будем с тобой вновь углубляться в тему "чья жопа больше воняет". Мы уже опытным путём выяснили, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт, так что давай закроем эту тему, пока она не скатилась в ёбаный стыд детсадовского уровня. Или личиночного - в твоём случае.  
\- Ладно, - неожиданно быстро согласился Каркат.   
Ну хоть о чём-то удалось договориться. Вдохновленный первым успехом, Дэйв решил продолжить.  
\- Слушай, ну правда, пошли, прошвырнёмся.  
\- Нет.  
\- Вантас, блять, пошли гулять.  
\- Нет!  
\- Может, дверь хотя бы откроешь, блин, а то как-то не в кайф мне тут в коридоре пританцовывать.  
\- Нет!  
\- Да ладно тебе!  
\- Ебать мои рога, Страйдер, чего ты ко мне пристал? На метеоре полно народу, которому, наверное, не терпится, чтоб ты им мозолил глаза своей нахальной рожей!   
Дэйв облокотился спиной на всё также наглухо запертую дверь и выдал очередной вздох.  
\- Я тоже так думал. Но у Роуз с Канайей шуры-муры, и им и так хватает того, что к ним Вриска лезет, так что я для них только лишняя проблема. Терези с Вриской тоже отмахиваются от меня, ссылаясь на то, что у них слишком много дел горит. И ещё травят только им понятные шутки насчёт количества этих горящих дел. Вообще скажу тебе честно с этими "сестричками" находиться куда неуютнее, чем с милующимися Роуз и Канайей. И даже, наверное, с этим вашим ебанутым троллем-клоуном-убийцей. Да только он либо на цепи у той же Вриски, либо ползает где-то в вентиляции, пока его не ловят и снова не сажают на цепь. Так что выбора у меня не особо много...  
\- И с чего ты взял, что я подходящий вариант?  
\- Ну, давай посмотрим... Я, кстати, буду сейчас загибать пальцы, чтоб ты знал. Через дверь то тебе не видно. А такое зрелище пропускаешь. Я делаю это весь такой стоя в расслабленной позе крутого чувака, и выгляжу настолько офигительно, что моим пальцам так и не терпится загнуться, преклоняясь перед моей шикарностью. Эй, ты ещё там?  
\- Да, как ни странно. И я стою тут и в душе не ебу, почему я всё ещё слушаю весь этот бред. - злобно процедил Каркат. - И уверяю тебя, будь эта дверь открыта, я бы всё равно упустил это жалкое пальце-загибательное зрелище, так как мои ладони приросли к лицу!  
\- Короче, напряги воображение, держи руки где угодно, и внимай, - объявил Дэйв и, пропуская ответное бурчание Карката мимо ушей, продолжил: - Как я уже сказал: больше податься не к кому - это раз. Ты остался не пришей кобыле хвост, как и я - это два. Нам ещё в будущем надо будет, типа, сражаться с главным злом, а для этого надо всем сдружиться и прочая херня - это три. Тебя и впрямь надо вытаскивать, пока ты там космическим мхом не зарос - это четыре. И тебе очевидно тоже одиноко и нечем заняться - это пять.  
За дверью на какое-то время стало подозрительно тихо. После чего, если Дэйва слух не обманул, раздалось глубокомысленное "вау". Дэйв уже было подумал, что все эти доводы вкупе с его крутостью подействовали, но...  
\- И ещё раз "вау", Дэйв! - сказал Каркат громче. - Сюда следует добавить третье сраное "вау", дабы возвестить троекратно степень своего охуевания от того, как тебе удалось довести степень бреда до таких невероятных высот! Я готов преклониться следом за твоими загнутыми пальцами, расшибив свой хренов лоб об эту хренову дверь так, чтоб умереть на месте и лишить свой несчастный саднящий, как сука, думательный котелок от этих страданий! Но пока я загонял эту речь, момент был упущен, так что мне остается стоять тут и переваривать всю эту кучу зловонного бреда, и молиться о том, чтобы взрыв моего мозга был достаточно сильным, чтобы уничтожить тебя вместе со мной, отомстив за все эти мучения!  
\- Действительно "вау", - флегматично резюмировал Дэйв. - Твой срач превзошел все ожидания. Но ты продолжай, мне торопиться некуда.  
Дэйв опустился на пол, подтыкая под себя накидку и устраиваясь как можно удобнее. Это точно затянется надолго. Однако нужно признать, что Эгберт был прав. Каркатов срач и впрямь был довольно уморительным. Слушая его можно было неплохо убить время.  
\- Ооо, я продолжу! - пригрозил Каркат. - Я сейчас так продолжу, что ты покатишься завёрнутым в кишку лусуса фаршем прочь отсюда и больше никогда сюда не вернешься! Подключи-ка теперь своё сраное воображение и представь мое лицо, скорчившееся в ярости в настолько страшную гримасу, что ты бы насрал в штаны, увидев всё её великолепие. А ещё представь, как загибаются мои пальцы, трепеща перед моими божественными контраргументами к твоим убогим заявлениям!  
\- О да, я весь в предвкушении, братюнь. Жги.  
\- Итак, - возвестил Каркат. - Пункт номер раз - иди на хуй! Пункт номер два - иди на хуй снова! Пункт номер три - смотри пункт один и два! Пункт номер четыре - смотри с первого пункта по третий! И, наконец, пункт номер пять - чтоб ты знал, МНЕ не одиноко и МНЕ есть чем заняться! Я очень занятой парень!   
\- Не пизди, - фыркнул Дэйв. – Ты, наверное, сидишь там и смотришь взахлёб самые дерьмовые ромкомы за всю историю человечества, что только смог найти.  
\- Вау! Бинго, Страйдер! Так, блять, и есть! Я действительно смотрю ваши сраные ромкомы, изучая вашу дурацкую земную культуру и пытаясь хоть как-то наименее болезненно и приятно убить эти ваши три земных года, что остались до прибытия ебучего метеора и начала действия!  
Дэйв присвистнул.  
\- Мда, и впрямь звучит как те ещё занятия, определенно делающие тебя "не одиноким" и "очень занятым"...  
\- Пункт номер шесть - заткнись и смотри пункты с первого по четвертый!  
\- Чел, серьёзно, это звучит как-то очень печально. Тебе будто сердце разбили. Ты там случаем еще не заедаешь горе мороженкой?  
\- Смотрите-ка, еще одно "вау" в твою копилку, Страйдер! - судя по звонкому хлопку, Каркат всплеснул руками. - Возможно, в игре произошёл сбой, и тебя по ошибке назначили рыцарем, когда на самом деле ты самый настоящий грёбаный провидец?!   
\- Да ладно, блин. Я что, угадал?  
Каркат немного замешкался, прежде чем ответить поникшим тоном:  
\- Я итак слишком многое тебе тут взболтнул, Страйдер. Так что сделай одолжение и свали, позволив мне сгорать от стыда и костерить своего прошлого себя за его злоебучий длинный язык!  
\- Боже мой, ты в самом деле там сидишь, одинокий, с разбитым сердцем, и смотришь ромкомы, заедая мороженкой? Ты будто Бриджит Джонс. Ты не Бриджит Джонс там случайно смотришь?  
\- Вчера смотрел...  
\- Черт! Это одновременно и умилительно, и до черта печально. Я хочу присоединиться.  
\- Что, блять?!  
\- Это будет офигеть, как иронично, пусти меня!  
\- Нет!  
\- У меня, если задуматься, тоже сердце разбито. И я имею право на свою дозу дерьмовых ромкомов и мороженки!  
\- Что ты, блять, несешь?  
\- Ну так у меня же с Терези тоже не срослось. И это после всех этих обменов крышесносно вырвиглазными артами и гифками, а также парочки умопомрачительно душещипательных разговоров. Блин, я уже почти представлял нашу свадьбу, у изумительно кривого алтаря с jpeg-артефактами и с Обамой-священником. И вот мы встретились, а она вся такая с Вриской. И я типа не у дел. Теперь вот места не нахожу себе. А возможно все, что мне для счастья было надо, - это парочка говённых ромкомов и мороженка? Эй, ты слушаешь?  
\- Нет! Я не желаю слышать весь этот хренов бред! Сколько ещё ты тут будешь срать мне в мои бедные уши?! Что мне сделать, чтобы отделаться от этого кошмара?!  
\- Я ж тебе уже говорил, бро - пойдём погуляем. Ну или посмотрим Бриджит Джонс на худой конец. Ну не сиди ты там один. Составь мне компанию, чтоб я тоже не шираёбился один. Это пиздец как грустно.  
\- ...  
\- Каркат?  
\- Ты, правда, так расстроен... из-за Терези?  
\- Хм, даже не знаю. Не то чтобы так уж сильно, но да, наверное, расстроился. Возможно, про свадьбу это я преувеличил. Меня скорее вдохновляет сама идея jpeg-артефактной свадьбы и Обамы-священника. Хотя, может, лучше подошёл был Снупп Дог? Блин, тяжкий выбор. В любом случае я оставил это позади. Но это не значит, что я не хочу иронично утешиться ромкомами и мороженкой. Хотя хватило бы и бутылочки яблочного сока. Чёрт, я уже почти готов кого-нибудь убить ради баночки старого доброго ЯСа...  
\- Я понял. Теперь до меня окончательно дошло, что ты пришел сюда, чтоб поиздеваться, мудак ты херов! Поздравляю, у тебя отлично получилось! Славно прижёг! Чувствуешь этот запашок? Это я горю, медленно, мучительно, и охереть, как жарко. Горю от стыда, злости и желания выброситься с этого метеора и улететь пламенной кометой в самую отдаленную ебучую бездну, где бы ты меня не нашел, чтоб поизмываться надо мной от скуки!  
\- Нет, упёртый ты ебантяй, я над тобой не издеваюсь. Я просто пришел сюда позвать тебя гулять, - начал уже злиться Дэйв. - И всё пришло к тому, что ты снова развел срач на пустом месте, а я уже почти неиронично захотел посмотреть Бриджит, мать её, Джонс!  
\- Аргх!  
Казалось, на этой ноте дискуссию можно было окончить, однако Дэйв решил не сдаваться. Это уже стало делом принципа вытащить этого засранца из комнаты. Даже если для этого придётся разнести эту хренову раздражающую дверь. Надо было импровизировать.  
\- Хочешь, сделаем снеговика?  
\- ...Что? Какого, блять, снеговика? Где ты видел здесь сраный снег на его строительство, если уж на то пошло?!  
\- Ну или не снеговика. Уверен, что если пошариться по этому грёбаному метеору, можно отыскать кучу всего интересного. Возможно и снег. Или даже гипер-гравитационную комнату, где можно было бы прокачать неебические скиллы для битвы с Лордом Инглишем.  
Каркат за дверью снова притих.   
\- Каркат?.. Каркааат?  
Находясь почти на грани отчаяния, Дэйв откинул голову назад, и уже был готов тихонько, не круто и почти не иронично взвыть. Но вместо этого он завалился назад, когда чертова дверь, которая верой и правдой подпирала его спину всё это время, внезапно отворилась. Голова Дэйва оказалась аккурат между ступней Карката, недовольно смотрящего на него сверху вниз.  
\- И какого хера ты делаешь? - поинтересовался он.  
\- Свалился в счастливый обморок. А на что это еще похоже? - невозмутимо ответил Дэйв, хотя всё внутри него, казалось, было готово пуститься в победный пляс.  
\- Рад за тебя, - хмыкнул Каркат, переступая через него. - Поднимай свою задницу. Твой бог, так уж и быть, поможет тебе, жалкому человечишке, отыскать гипер-гравитационную комнату.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Каркат, выходи, подлый трус. Время прогулки, - бодро объявил Дэйв, стуча кулаком в дверь.   
\- Ты кого трусом назвал, кусок самодовольного говна?! - рявкнули в ответ.  
\- Нене, я ничего такого не имел в виду. Это для красного словца. Ты наш бесстрашный лидер и прочая херня.  
\- Вот именно! Советую не забывать этого и засунуть эти свои "красные словца" себе в задницу!  
\- Хорошо, суну. Гулять пошли?  
\- Нет!  
\- Чёй-то? - изумился Дэйв, в недоумении приподняв бровь. - Боженька сегодня не в духе?   
\- Бля, Страйдер, сделай одолжение и прекрати эти подколки по поводу моей "божественности"! Да, признаю, я начал весь этот ёбаный стыд, о чём теперь страшно жалею. Это было тупо и по-личиночьи. И мне хочется пинать за это прошлого себя до тех пор, пока не переломаю себе ноги! Если бы я ещё сделал свою "божественную" работу как надо, не засрав всё под конец. Но, увы и ах, я всё засрал, и мне следовало бы уже давно молчать в тряпочку!  
\- Ладно-ладно, мужик, я тебя понял. Твой "божественный период" подошёл к концу на радость нам, смертным, и богом тебя больше можно не звать. Ок, я понял, - прервал его Дэйв. Нужно было срочно прекращать каркатов самобичующий срач, пока он не достиг точки невозврата. - Не, правда, чего ты там опять засел? Выходи, перетрём всё с глазу на глаз.   
\- Никуда я с тобой не пойду.  
Бровь Дэйва вновь взметнулась вверх.  
\- Почему?  
\- Просто не пойду и всё! Свали на хуй и оставь меня в покое!  
Тянущее ощущение в районе лба подсказало Дэйву, что выше этого уровня поднять бровь уже физически невозможно. Но степень потрясения, которое он испытывал, требовала невозможного.  
\- Так, вот сейчас я вообще не понял, - сказал он, опираясь локтем на дверь. - Я свято верил, что мы оставили позади эту твою отшельническую стадию, где ты через каждое слово посылал меня на хуй. Мы же вроде как с тобой наладили отношения, стали друзьями и всё такое. В чём дело? Я тебя чем обидел?  
\- Н-нет.  
\- Твоё "н-нет" говорит об обратном. Ну-ка выкладывай, что не так?  
\- Всё не так!  
\- Прямо-таки всё? Давай-ка поподробнее.  
\- Если я расскажу обо всём "подробно", то я даже в эти оставшиеся сраные два с половиной года не уложусь, перечисляя перечень того, что меня в тебе бесит! Но если в общих чертах - меня бесит, что ты прилип ко мне, как кровососущий слизняк, срёшь мне в уши своим словесным поносом, иронией, и что хуже всего - своими сраными песнопениями. Не говоря уже о том, что выжигаешь роговицы моих и без того воспаленных глаз своими ебучими комиксами и своей мерзкой нахальной физиономией! Но больше всего меня бесит твоя уверенность в том, что я якобы нуждаюсь в твоём обществе! Не стоило себя так утруждать, Страйдер, и слушаться Канайю! Мне и одному было заебись, так что не будь слишком высокого мнения о себе!!!  
Спокойно выслушав поток обвинений, Дэйв включил так называемый "фильтр каркатова срача" и попытался разобраться. Его выпады в сторону рэпа и комиксов точно можно было игнорировать. Тут уж Дэйв давно просёк, что как бы тот ни ворчал, а под ритмы он притоптывает, и калякает персонажей SBaHJ на полях своих романчиков, когда о чём-то задумывается.   
Нападки на то, что Дэйв несёт ироничный понос тоже можно пропустить мимо ушей. А уж обвинения его очаровательной мордашки, вообще можно считать абсолютно беспочвенными.   
Что касается остального...  
\- Стоп, - взвешенно произнес Дэйв и требовательно уставился на дверь. - Что там насчёт того, что я утруждаюсь и слушаюсь Канайю? О чём ты?  
\- Не прикидывайся дураком! Я знаю, что ты общаешься со мной только потому что тебя об этом просит Канайя!  
Вот это да. Вот это, мать его, поворот. Какое-то время Дэйв даже не мог ничего ответить, так как едва сдержал себя, чтоб не заржать в голос. Но этого делать было нельзя. Каркат парень чувствительный, и к этим чувствам надо было относиться внимательнее, чем к хрустальному сервизу.  
\- Господи, боже мой. Весь шум из-за херни из фильмов типа "Это все она"?! Да ладно, блять? Ты б ещё сказал, что мы с ней пари заключили. Ржунимогу.  
\- На хуй иди! - с надрывом воскликнул Каркат. - Здесь нет ничего смешного!   
Конечно, Дэйв не мог его сейчас видеть, но что-то подсказывало ему, что тот стал красным от злости и смущения как спелая помидорка. По крайней мере, это забавно было представлять.   
\- Но это реально смешно, чел, - сказал Дэйв. - Сам подумай, это каким сраным мазохистом я должен быть, чтоб по чьей-то указке общаться с тем, с кем не хочу, так долго? Ты ж знаешь, что я та еще упёртая скотина. И иронии в подобном никакой, чтоб это делать даже во имя неё.   
Каркат за дверью что-то там прокрякал, но явно не нашёлся, что возразить, и Дэйв продолжил.  
\- Да, она предложила мне с тобой пообщаться. Так сказать, подтолкнула в спину. Но потом я уже как большой и самостоятельный мальчик всё делал сам. Буду откровенен, поначалу я был не в восторге. Но на поверку ты оказался неплохим чуваком. С тобой можно здорово проводить время, особенно когда ты прекращаешь париться из-за всякой херни. Серьезно, бро, будь уверенней. С чего ты взял, что меня надо "заставлять" с тобой общаться?   
\- Я... Ёпт! Это самое... - слова давались Каркату с явным трудом, настолько он, кажется, был сбит с толку. Редкое зрелище. - Бля, даже не знаю, что на меня нашло. Готов сгореть от стыда.  
\- Всё в порядке, бывает, - Дэйв довольно улыбнулся, запустив руки в карманы. - Давай, выходи, горе луковое. А то мы уже столько времени убили на этот тошнотно-слащавый разговор о дружбе, что это уже становится неприличным.  
\- Не могу, - прогундосил Каркат.  
Улыбка сползла с лица Дэйва.  
\- Теперь-то почему?  
\- Мне стыдно.  
\- Да едрить твою налево, - не выдержал Дэйв, ударяя кулаком по двери. - Вантас!   
\- Прости! Но ничего не могу с собой поделать! - взвыл Каркат и, судя по глухому звуку плюхнулся на пол, в отчаянии хватаясь за голову. - Вот поэтому меня и разбирает столько сомнений, когда дело касается общения. Порой я не понимаю, как народ выносит меня, такое сраное несносное позорище, что только и может, что усирать свои штаны в бесплодных попытках выебнуться и прыгнуть выше своих хреновых рогов! И сомнений стало больше, когда мы оказались на этом чертовом метеоре. Половина моих друзей мертвы, либо хрен знает где, а те, что остались, нашли себе другие занятия или другую компанию, и, в конце концов, забили на меня. Это и заставило меня, наконец, осознать свою ненужность и никчёмность. И даже когда мы с тобой начали общаться, пусть меня это и подбодрило, но я никак не могу отделаться от всех этих сраных, засевших во мне, как полчища тошнотворных паразитов, комплексов!   
Выпалив всё на одном дыхании, Каркат запыхался так, словно только что пробежал марафон.   
Дэйв молча уставился на дверь, рассматривая своё мутное отражение на её стальной поверхности, представлявшее из себя бесформенное красное пятно. Если подключить воображение, можно было представить, что металл накалился докрасна и вот-вот начнет плавится, с шипением стекая вниз и открывая брешь, через которую уже, наконец, можно увидеть Карката, злого и смущенного и наверняка, свернувшегося в калачик и уткнувшего нос в колени. А ещё можно протянуть к нему руку, потрепать его по плечу или взъерошить волосы на голове. Хоть как-то утешить это до нелепого неуверенное и самим же собой забитое создание. Но как бы Дэйв ни вглядывался, лазерным зрением его природа не одарила, а значит придётся выкручиваться.  
\- Эй, - доверительным тоном позвал он, присаживаясь на одно колено. Будто не было никакой стальной преграды, и он просто присел такой рядышком для душевного разговора. – Ну, правда, не парься. Никто на тебя не забил. Просто в жизни каждого человека, ну или тролля, бывает период, когда становится чем-то занят и уже не так часто встречается и общается со своими друзьями. К примеру, кто-то из твоих друзей хочет побыть наедине со светящимся троллем-вампиром. Бывает. У кого-то слишком много офигенно важных дел горит. И их там то ли восемь, то ли 413, а то ли больше 9000. А какие-то твои друзья летят через хуй-пойми-какое другое измерение, и связаться с ними невозможно. Это не значит, что они тебя разлюбили или забили болт. Нет. Просто так складываются обстоятельства. И наверняка они сами жалеют, что так получается. Всё, что ты можешь сделать в данной ситуации, это дать им немного времени. И стараться самому заниматься не самобичеванием, а чем-нибудь более приятным. Например, потусоваться с невероятно крутым парнишей, который, о ужас, дошёл до того, что притаранил с собой пачку дерьмовых фильмов с Дейном Куком и готов их с тобой смотреть хоть всю ночь. Серьезно, ты уже из меня веревки вьёшь, бро! Сотворил целое грёбаное макраме из моей решимости никогда подобной херни не смотреть. На твоём месте я бы уже рыдал от счастья и восхищения. Так что я не догоняю, почему эта чертова дверь всё еще закрыта?  
\- ...  
Повисла гнетущая тишина. Дэйв со всей возможной тактичностью ждал, пока Каркат обдумает его предложение и, наконец, капитулирует. Слава богам иронии, ждать пришлось недолго.  
Дверь отъехала так резко, что Дэйв подорвался и вскочил на ноги, как ужаленный. А когда Каркат с суровой и решительной физиономией попёр на него, ещё и отступил на пару шагов назад. Можно было подумать, что тот вышел набить кому-нибудь морду, а таковая в этом коридоре присутствовала лишь одна. К счастью, Дэйву хватило самообладания не шарахнуться в сторону, как испуганный заяц, потому что Каркат всего лишь на всего схватил его за руку.   
И будто разряд электрического тока прошёл странными мурашками от захваченной конечности по спине аж до самого копчика. Будь это Джон, Дэйв решил бы, что на нём применили розыгрыш с электрическим рукопожатием. Но это был Каркат, который вряд ли стал бы маяться подобной фигнёй.  
Наверное из-за того, что Дэйв по жизни был лишен таких обыденных вещей, как прикосновения, он вот так некруто впал в ступор, а его сердце ушло в пятки от такого пустячка. Очнулся он, когда Каркат потянул его за собой, бодро-ворчливым тоном вещая:  
\- Замечательно! Хоть один хренов вечер мы займемся тем, что интересно не только тебе! И ты это... - он запнулся, подбирая слова. - Прости за все эти сопли, что я тут развёл. Давай сделаем вид, что ничего этого не было, ладно?  
\- Ага, - выдавил Дэйв, не узнавая свой собственный голос.  
Пытаясь разобраться в своих странных ощущениях, он растерянно переводил взгляд с их сцепленных конечностей на спину Карката и обратно.   
Так и не придя ни к какому выводу, Дэйв просто крепче сжал его руку в своей.  
Возможно, это всё следовало обдумать на досуге. Но точно не сейчас.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Каркат, ты не можешь отсиживаться там вечно, - со вздохом сказал Дэйв, скрестив руки на груди и нетерпеливо притоптывая ногой. Ритм при этом он отбивал неплохой, и под него можно было бы намутить что-нибудь годненькое. Но это потом. Сейчас же предстояло решить другой важный вопрос.   
\- Я и не собираюсь этого делать вечно, Дэйв, - пробубнили за дверью. За херовой, снова запертой, мать её, дверью. Снова! - Я буду сидеть здесь до тех пор, пока ты не уведёшь это стрёмное существо прочь!  
\- Это тебе не какое-то "стрёмное существо", долбодятел, его зовут Мэр, и он не "стрёмный", а милый, классный и это далеко не всё, что можно сказать по этому поводу, - заявил Дэйв нетерпящим возражения тоном,- Ты бы видел его Баночный Град! Блииин, он так офигенен, ты даже не представляешь! И Мэр там, ты не представляешь, - мэр этого охерительного городка, сделанного из чистейшей офигенности! И ещё банок. Чёрт побери, Мэр - самый охренительный чувак во Вселенной! Я считаю, что ты просто обязан перестать сучиться и подружиться с ним!  
\- Я не "сучусь", Дэйв, а принимаю необходимые хреновы меры безопасности при общении с агрессивно настроенным индивидом другой расы, который при первой и, надеюсь, последней чертовой попытке к контакту, показал себя с угрожающей стороны!   
\- Ахах, что? - Дэйв даже не стал утруждаться и переваривать этот бред.  
\- Поясняю для тупых - он меня укусил!  
\- Оу.  
\- Вот именно, блядское "оу"! - Каркат кипел от злости. - Это было "оу", как больно, "оу" как жутко, "оу", как неприятно и "оу", как нерасполагающе к дальнейшему общению!  
Дэйв скосил взгляд на сидящего неподалеку у стеночки Мэра, тихонечко мастерящего какую-то конструкцию из банок и книг. Разве настолько очаровательное и, главное, деятельное создание на такое способно? С трудом верилось.  
\- Не, чувак, - задумчиво произнес Дэйв. - Я как-то с трудом могу себе такое представить. Ты уверен, что не сделал ничего такого, что могло... испугать его?  
\- Н-нет.  
\- Ах значит "н-нет"? - понимающе хмыкнул Дэйв. - Дружище, не то чтобы я собираюсь сейчас катить на тебя бочки, как хренов Донки Конг, но всё-таки. Ты УВЕРЕН, что не начал своё знакомство с Мэром со слов по типу "ВНИМАНИЕ, ЖАЛКОЕ СОЗДАНИЕ. ГОВОРИТ ТВОЙ БОГ"?  
Каркат ответил не сразу. Но в итоге явно неохотно пробурчал.  
\- Возможно...  
\- Возможно? - переспросил Дэйв. - Возможно что?  
\- Возможно... да. Что-то такое я пиздел...  
\- Да ладно, блять... Ты серьёзно?  
\- Да, Дэйв, я серьёзно. Я серьёзен, как Его Тиранейшество, зачитывающий приговор своим важным отвратительным гортанным рёвом, от которого у особо впечатлительных и жалких кровь хлещет из ушей! - сказал Каркат с надрывом. - И в отличие от непризнанного мастера иронии, я ВСЕГДА охереть, как серьёзен! Десять из десяти серьёзных баллов по серьёзной шкале серьёзности! Я прямо-таки извергаю серьёзность как грёбаный вулкан, погребая своей пламенеющей едкой серьёзностью всё живое на своём пути!   
\- Чел, честное слово, я устрою с тобой сеанс чтения Дейла Карнеги, - устало произнес Дэйв, приподнимая себе очки и усиленно потирая переносицу. - Должно быть, у Роуз завалялась какая-нибудь книжонка типа "Как налаживать контакт с внеземными цивилизациями, чтоб не пугать их до смерти и не быть за это покусанным".  
\- Что, блять, за Дейл Карнеги?  
\- Один из тех авторов, которыми вдохновляется Роуз, когда играет в психолога. Неважно. Суть в том, что ты напугал Мэра. И я считаю, что тебе следует извиниться и подружиться с ним, наконец.  
\- А я считаю, что если тебе надо, то ты с ним и дружи! А меня в это не втягивай! - гаркнул Каркат. - На кой я вам сдался? По мне вы и так охеренно вместе проводите время, строя замки из банок и своих радужных фантазий! Возможно, я только испорчу эту вашу "идиллию"! За меня не волнуйся! Я займусь тем, что прочту пару сотен книжек ваших земных психологов, дабы меня больше никто не кусал за мою вопиющую асоциальность! Так что можете смело на меня забить! Вообще куда мне, жалкому высерку, тягаться с "милым", "классным" и "самым охренительным мэром офигенности во Вселенной"?!  
Тирада Карката всё лилась и лилась. Тот, кажется, не замечал, как выдал со всеми потрохами свои типа тайные мысли. И это невероятно забавляло и в то же время вроде как радовало? Понятно, почему Роуз так любит строить из себя психотерапевта - это и впрямь бывает занятно, когда пациент "раскалывается".   
Дождавшись, когда Каркат сделает паузу, чтоб отдышаться, Дэйв, наконец, взял слово.  
\- Чел, невероятно. Ты что, ревнуешь?   
Каркат отреагировал на это заявление вполне ожидаемым возмущённым рёвом:   
\- Что, блять?!   
Дэйву пришлось прикрыть уши. Даже стальная дверь была бессильна против каркатовых оров.   
\- Ты хоть сам понял, что за хуйню сморозил, Страйдер?! Кто в здравом уме стал бы ревновать такого мудака, как ты? Уж точно не я! Не настолько я еще рехнулся, дружище! Это мне надо сойти с ума и полностью деградировать до такого уровня, на котором я начну пускать слюни и ходить под себя, чтоб подобная херня приключилась! Серьёзно, Дэйв, масштабы твоего раздутого эго просто поражают! Возможно, оно уже стало размером с этот ваш "Техас"? Или даже не с один "Техас"?! По-моему твоё эго распидорасило уже на столько "Техасов", что оно трансформировалось в ебучую чёрную дыру, что затянет нас всех, пока мы вопим "ни хуя же себе"!  
\- Ну-ну, - фыркнул в ответ на это Дэйв. - Моё эго раздуто не больше обычного, а ты явно ревнуешь.   
\- Нет!!!  
\- Это, конечно, мило, но глупо.   
\- Да говорю тебе, не ревную я!  
\- Хорошо, тогда что это за херня насчет того, чтоб "бросить" тебя и самому дружить с мэром? Объясни мне, о, великий гуру романтики и знаток отношений? Просвети же нас. Давай.  
Каркат в очередной раз громко выругался, издал утробный рык и вздохнул.  
\- Ты прав... Я снова прилично так просрал остатки своего достоинства, зарыв себя в яму позора окончательно и бесповоротно?   
\- Ага, и снова накрутил себя из-за какой-то херни. Обычное дело.  
\- Да...  
\- Ну что, может, все-таки выйдешь, и мы попробуем наладить контакт?  
Дверь отъехала в сторону, и Каркат замер на пороге с понурым и нерешительным видом. Дэйв стоял напротив, держа за лапку Мэра, который с опаской поглядывал на тролля. Впрочем, Каркат, тоже смотрел на того настороженно. Дэйв протянул Каркату руку и тот после некоторых раздумий, вытянул навстречу свою, немного подрагивающую. При этом он отвернулся, страшно напоминая того парня из "Как приручить дракона", когда тот делал свою первую попытку погладить ночную фурию. Закатив глаза, Дэйв просто взял и соединил их с мэром конечности в долгожданном рукопожатии. Пару раз качнул их, задавая ритм, и отпустил, давая птенцам возможность лететь на едва окрепших крыльях дружбы.  
И можно было сделать вывод, что контакт прошёл успешно. Каркат и Мэр пожимали друг другу руки в миролюбивой и смущенной манере. В какой-то момент черты лица Карката смягчились, и он вполне так дружелюбно улыбнулся Мэру, чьи маленькие глазки-бусинки счастливо заблестели в ответ. У Дэйва от этого трогательного зрелища совсем неиронично перехватило дыхание.  
\- Ёпт! Страйдер! - заголосил Каркат, когда Дэйв с растроганным воем, заключил их с Мэром в объятья. - Ты меня напугал! Какого хера ты творишь?!   
\- Извиняюсь, ребят, не знаю, что на меня нашло, - пробурчал тот куда-то в район каркатовой макушки.   
Мэр, стоит отдать ему должное, принял нападение невозмутимо. Лишь пару раз недоумённо моргнул, пожал плечами и обхватил руку Дэйва своими лапками. Каркат хотел было отстраниться, но посмотрев на Дэйва и что-то для себя решив, ткнулся лбом ему в плечо.  
\- Это то, что этот ваш человечишка Карнеги советует для налаживания контакта с внеземными цивилизациями? - спросил Каркат после недолгого молчания. - До жути неловкие сопливые обнимашки? Обосраться со смеху можно! Что дальше по плану? Бегать туда-сюда, взявшись за руки, и водить сраные хороводы, при этом гогоча, как в конец сбрендившие полудурки?  
Дэйв прыснул.  
\- А почему бы, собственно, и нет?


	4. Chapter 4

Херня продолжает случаться. Пора уже было к этому привыкнуть, как к незыблемым вещам типа закона всемирного тяготения, становящегося особенно неизбежным вблизи лестниц. Или типа собственной крышесносной привлекательности, отражающейся во всех зеркальных поверхностях без исключения.   
Но сраный кусок металла и отсиживающийся за ним Каркат... К этому привыкать не хотелось чисто принципиально. Хоть в этот раз между ними нет напряжённости, и Каркат заперся не по своей воле. Но всё же это дико раздражало!  
Матерясь через каждое слово, Каркат объяснял что-то про грёбанный сбой в грёбанной защитной системе грёбанного метеора, из-за которого его грёбанная дверь была заблокирована. Вриска и Терези уже приняли меры - перезагрузили систему и запустили декомпиляцию. И через несколько часов, всё должно было восстановиться и заработать.   
Через несколько часов. Всем планам на этот вечер можно было помахать ручкой. Не то чтобы они были такие особенные или офигительные, но всё же.   
\- Такие вот, блять, дела, - подытожил Каркат под конец своей матерной тирады, - Сегодняшний сеанс Дэйна Кука отменяется. Готов спорить, что ты доволен до усрачки!   
Дэйв стоял, запустив руки глубоко в карманы и нервно перебирая пальцами всякую разную дребедень типа огрызков мелков, фантиков и каких-то мелких железок. Еще там бултыхались в несколько раз сложенные листки бумаги с наметками для будущих рифм. Или комиксов? Хрен знает.  
\- Ага, счастья полные штаны, и ещё в ботинки натекло, - ответил Дэйв и прикусил губу, надеясь, что Каркат не уловил в его тоне ноток раздражения и отчаяния.   
Даже под угрозой смерти, он не смог бы сказать, почему вся эта ситуация его настолько раздосадовала. Ну не проведут они это вечер вместе - подумаешь. Всё равно каждый день видятся. Можно подумать, что вечерний просмотр киношек на пару с Каркатом, - это какая-то странная доза наркоты, а он одуревший от зависимости наркоман, которому она позарез нужна.  
\- Эй, ты ещё здесь? - голос Карката вырвал Дэйва из пут задумчивости, которые грозили затянуть его всё дальше в размышления на всё ту же наболевшую тему самоопределения.   
\- Ага. Куда я денусь то?  
\- Даже не знаю, Дэйв, тебе решать. Выбор огромный! Ограниченный этим метеором, конечно, но это куда больше, чем одна сраная душная комната, - протянул Каркат ворчливым тоном. - Но я точно знаю, что тебе нет смысла торчать под моей дверью, строя из себя одну из ваших земных домашних тварюшек. Думаю, к утру этот кусок железного говна заработает, и я глотну свободу по самое не балуйся.   
Дэйв нахмурился. Конечно, он понимал, что Каркат не имел в виду ничего такого, но всё же, ему не понравилось, что его выпроваживают. И настолько не понравилось, что захотелось поступить наперекор.   
\- Я прямо-таки растерян от такой очешуительной свободы действий. И, кажется, у меня случился передоз от такого счастья. Прям голова кругом, - сказал Дэйв, вываливая из капчалога кучку смаппетов и устраивая на них свою задницу. - Так что я пока посижу тут, приду в себя и попривыкну.  
Каркат вздохнул.  
\- Дэйв, это конечно, мило с твоей стороны, что ты решил составить мне компанию, но...  
\- Свобода, Каркат. Мать её, свобода. Её слишком много. Она повсюду. Она давит на меня, бро.   
\- Чего? Что ты несёшь?  
\- Идти куда хочу - слишком большая ответственность. Не знаю, как с этим справиться? Как дальше жить? Притяжение дивана и Дэйна Кука слишком сильны.   
\- Дэйв.  
\- И хоть я свободен от их гнёта и должен радоваться. Но не могу. Я связан по рукам и ногам силой привычки. Слишком привык к оковам вечерних ромкомов и, главное, к дивану. Чертяка, до чего же он удобный мягкий и тёплый. Чувствую себя зверёнышем, оторванным от мамкиного вымени!  
\- Блять...  
Попытка Карката спокойно слушать этот бред провалилась, и до Дэйва донёсся его едва слышный и безуспешно подавляемый смех. Бедняга, наверное, двумя руками рот себе затыкал, и все равно не справлялся.  
\- Страйдер, ты в курсе, что ты кретин?  
\- Вот, что делает с людьми свобода, - Дэйв едва выдержал скорбный тон. Слишком велик был соблазн поржать на пару с Каркатом, чей даже сдавленный смех был заразительным. - А если серьёзно, давненько мы по душам не разговаривали. А тут, как кстати, сука-дверь снова закрыта. Главное фундаментальное и необходимое условие, в котором у нас душевные разговоры протекали, выполнено.  
\- О нет! Только, блять, не это! - взвыл Каркат. - Только не ещё одна партия этого ёбанного стыда...  
\- Да ладно, будет весело.  
\- Издеваешься? Тебе то, ясен пень, весело - я ведь единственный, кто во время этих душевных разговорчиков засирает остатки своего никчёмного достоинства.   
\- Можно избежать этого, если поговорим на отвлечённую тему.  
\- Маловероятно! - фыркнул Каркат и после паузы добавил: - Хотя, может, стоит попробовать? Может, в этот раз случится грёбанное чудо, и я выйду сухим из этой сраной словесной воды?  
\- Конечно, не парься. Если что, я буду настороже. Дёрну удочку сразу, как только поплавок твоего достоинства как-то не так дёрнется. Проще простого.  
\- Ладно, - неохотно согласился Каркат. - Раз уж представилась возможность, я давно хотел тебя кое о чём спросить.   
\- Валяй.  
\- Боюсь, тема тебе не очень понравится...  
\- Не бойся. Это вряд ли будет сильно хуже обычных слащавых разговорчиков.  
\- Это касается ваших земных взаимоотношений.  
\- О бобже...  
\- Вот видишь!  
\- Да не, всё круто. Я слушаю.  
За дверью раздался едва слышный шелест. Дэйв не на шутку напрягся.  
\- Только не говори мне, что у тебя там блокнот, в котором ты ведёшь записи на эту тему, и сейчас ты будешь писать очередной конспект с моих слов?  
\- Не скажу, но так и есть, - проворчал Каркат. - У меня всегда научный подход к романтическим и прочим отношениям. Ты же знаешь. И если в наших квадрантах я ещё могу назвать себя специалистом, то в вашей сраной земной романтике чёрт ногу сломит. И если всё не упорядочить, можно с ума сойти.  
\- Да неужели?  
\- Взять, к примеру, ваши межполовые связи, - Каркат зашелестел страницами в поисках нужной записи. - У вас всего одна квадранта, но столько грёбанных сложностей по поводу взаимоотношений особей одно и того же пола. По какой-то причине однополая любовь считается едва ли не таким же позором, как для тролля родиться мутантом...  
На этом моменте он замешкался.  
\- Так, - вмешался Дэйв. – Кажется, поплавок только что опасно дёрнулся. Ты уверен, что хочешь продолжать говорить на эту тему?  
\- Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь разводить очередную демагогию на тему, каким ущербным я родился. У нас уже был разговор на эту тему, и мы договорились на том, что после того, как нашим вселенным настала хана, всем глубоко по хрен на кастовые различия и прочую херню. Я помню.   
\- Славно, - Дэйв успокоился.  
\- Но факт остаётся фактом - почему-то "гейство" или "лесбиянство" считаются на вашей странной планете позорными. И первое считается хуже второго. И причина тому это то, что будучи "геем" самец теряет свою "мужественность". А если судить по фильмам, то даже превращается в воплощение ёбанного стыда с дурацкими ужимками и акцентом.   
\- Да, есть такое... - согласился Дэйв немного дрогнувшим голосом. Подобный разговор напрягал его по определённым причинам. Но Каркату об этом знать не следовало. По крайней мере не сейчас, когда сам Дэйв ещё не успел всё как следует обмозговать.  
\- И что у вас самцы обязательно должны такими быть, чтобы вступать в связь с другими самцами? - продолжил допытываться Каркат.  
\- Ммм, даже не знаю. Нет, наверное? - с деланным спокойствием ответил Дэйв, стараясь не выдать своего напряжения. - По телику ахтунгов предпочитают показывать несколько утрированно. Правда, сам я мало с кем общался из людей вообще, и не могу сказать насколько это правда.  
\- Но в любом случае быть таким... считается позором, да? Даже если вести себя более достойно, чем в этих киношных высерах?  
Возможно, Дэйву показалось, но этот вопрос Каркат задал каким-то печальным тоном. А возможно это ему самому было грустно, и на фоне этого всё вокруг приобретало такие нерадужные тона?  
\- Ага, на нашей планете предпочитают, чтоб парни гуляли только с девочками. И если ты не вписываешься в систему, то ты типа "не мужик" и вообще это не круто. Но знаешь, я...  
\- Ладно, это я уже давно понял. Просто подтвердил уже пройденный материал...  
Теперь казалось, что голос Карката звучал совсем как-то расстроено. Что за фигня? Дэйв даже прочистил ухо мизинцем, едва не прослушав следующую реплику.  
\- Я хотел уточнить у тебя насчёт "броманса".  
\- Что-что? Броманса?   
\- Да.  
\- Броманса? Серьёзно?  
\- Да, блять, серьёзно. Мне напомнить тебе, насколько я серьёзен?  
\- Не надо. Зуб даю, что больше, чем на 9000.  
\- Вот именно. Так вот...  
Каркат яростно взметнул ворох страниц.   
\- Я правильно понимаю, что броманс - это своего рода тесные, но сугубо платонические отношения между двумя самцами?  
Дэйв едва ли не рассмеялся. Пришлось притвориться, что его застал приступ кашля, прежде чем выдавить.  
\- Кажется, да.  
\- Однако те, кто в этих отношениях находятся, не считаются "геями" в силу того, что их отношения не переходят грани "романтических"?  
\- Наверное.  
\- И в данных отношениях имеют место быть и привязанность, и душевные разговоры, и даже физические контакты, покуда они также не нарушают установленных рамок?  
\- Чувак, я, правда, не спец в этом, - Дэйв почесал затылок, чувствуя, как у него начинает закипать мозг. - Возможно, тебе стоит спросить об этом Роуз? Но если я что в этом понимаю, то вроде как да? Типа "около гейские" отношения на грани фола. Вроде смотришь на этих ребят и думаешь, что между ними определённо есть что-то гейское, а они такие - не-не-не, это мы так дружим, зацените, как мы проявляем интерес к тёлкам и вообще все из себя такие мужественные, вот вам наше сраное алиби, так что нет в наших нежностях ничего гейского, вам показалось.   
\- Ага-ага, понятно, - Каркат активно заскрипел ручкой. Непонятно почему, но ответ, кажется, его приободрил. - Думаю, может получиться...  
\- Что-что? - не понял Дэйв.  
\- Да так, ничего...  
Каркат замолк, старательно записывая новоприобретённые знания. Дэйв не имел понятия, что он сказал такого воодушевляющего, но был доволен результатом. И даже почти забыл о мрачной перспективе провести этот вечер порознь со своим братюней. Не полежать тебе на удобном диване под убаюкивающие примитивные диалоги посредственно играющих актёров. И опять же, никакого Карката под боком, с которым можно...  
\- А ты сам-то ни о чём не хочешь поговорить? - неожиданно спросил Каркат.  
\- Да вроде нет, - Дэйв очнулся и замотал головой, вытряхивая из неё некстати возникшие мысли. - А хотя я, пожалуй, не отказался убить время прочтением моего очередного рэп-шедевра?  
\- Пф, шедевра? - Каркат закатил глаза. Хоть Дэйв этого не мог видеть, но он был в этом уверен. - Я только что погуглил это возмутительное заявление, и поисковик тоже настолько охуел, что выдал – возможно, вы имели в виду "высера"?  
\- Поисковик не работает, равно как и весь интернет в этом грёбанном Дальнем Кольце, и мы оба знаем это.   
\- Кто сказал, что я пользовался интернетом? Тут вполне достаточно моего собственного гениального мозга, куда более совершенного, чем мозг простого человечешки, который без интернета превращается в задрипанное информационное дно, где любая здравая мысль обречена на вечное скитание в потёмках и мучительное вымирание!  
\- Так ты будешь слушать или нет?  
Каркат вздохнул.  
\- А у меня есть выбор?  
\- Абсолютно точно нет. Это стало тем грузом, что ты обязан влачить, став моим другом.  
\- Ладно, погоди только, заткну чем-нибудь уши. Где, блять, мои сраные наушники?  
\- О! Раз уж полез за наушниками, расчехляй свой крабтоп и запусти какой-нибудь из моих миксов. Заодно можно было бы записать всё действо.  
\- Через дверь???  
\- Ага. Почему бы и нет?  
За дверью донеслось раздражённое бормотание, звуки возни с капчалогом и последовавшее за этим гудение компьютера.  
\- Блять, Дэйв! Опять ты засорил мне рабочий стол, хренов ты уёбок!  
\- Это творческий беспорядок.  
\- Это в моей жизни случился ебучий "творческий беспорядок", когда я позволил тебе узурпировать свой крабтоп! - Каркат яростно защёлкал мышкой. - Перенесу этот хлам в ТВОЮ папку, которую я как раз для этого и создал уже ДАВНЫМ ДАВНО. Скажи спасибо, что не в корзину!  
Ещё пара зверских манипуляций с мышкой, и за дверью зазвучал один из божественных миксов.  
\- Ну чо, всё готово?  
\- Да, бля.  
\- Тогда поехали.  
И Дэйв начал зачитывать один из худших рэп-шедевров в истории пространства парадоксов. Утопая в уютной горе смаппетов, облокотившись на дверь и прижавшись ухом к металлу, он старался попадать в ритм музыки, а также в такт притоптывающего Карката, уверенного, что это никто не слышит.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Вот ты где, гадёныш! А ну стоять! - рявкнул Дэйв не своим голосом.   
Настолько "не своим", что сам испугался. Что говорить о Каркате, который споткнулся на ровном месте, шлепнувшись на карачки. Но всё же, гад такой, умудрился броситься наутёк, скача на четвереньках как нашкодивший кошак. В другой ситуации Дэйв, возможно, потратил бы время на то, чтобы как следует удивиться причудам тролльей природы - театрально застыть на месте, картинно отвесить челюсть и всё такое. Но, сука, не сейчас! Этот засранец уже целую неделю от Дэйва где-то прятался, и это, мягко говоря, бесило. До такой степени, что увидев его впервые за столь долгое время, хотелось порвать на радостях.  
На повороте Каркат исполнил эффектный дрифт, впечатался в стену и едва придя в себя от удара, оглянулся на Дэйва, испуганно выпучив глазищи. Видимо выражение лица Страйдера его настолько впечатлило, что придало сил вскочить на ноги и уже по-человечески продолжить убегать.  
Ругаясь на чём свет стоит, Дэйв прибавил ходу - ведь за тем поворотом была комната Карката и если не успеть, то...  
Раздавшийся металлический лязг дал понять, что время вышло. Дэйв уткнулся в запертую дверь и в бессильной злобе стукнул по ней кулаками.   
\- Ну всё, придурок, я знаю, что ты там, так что отмолчаться не получится! - и едва отдышавшись, добавил сквозь зубы: - Считай, что ты пойман с поличным, загнан в угол и окружён, ёпт. Так что сдавайся, выходи с поднятыми руками или просто, блин, скажи уже, наконец, в чём дело?  
\- В чём дело? - почти истерично вопросил Каркат. - Ты напугал меня до усрачки - вот в чём дело! Хрена с два я теперь хоть куда-то выйду! Придётся до конца своих дней стать затворником, забраться под одеялко и дрожать, как ушастая трусливая тварюшка! И даже во сне мне не видать покоя - твоя жуткая рожа мне теперь в кошмарах будет ви...  
\- Ты мне зубы не заговаривай, - одёрнул его Дэйв. - Ты знаешь, о чём я. От того и драпал от меня как припизднутая на голову газель. И, наверное, понимаешь, что это из-за твоих выкидонов мою мордашку так перекосило. Так что, колись, Вантас, какого хрена ты меня избегаешь? За что ты так со мной?  
В ответ на это Каркат прокряхтел что-то нечленораздельное.   
\- Ась? Чего? - Дэйв вжался ухом в дверь, в тщетных попытках что-то расслышать. - Тебя слышно хуже, чем через плюшевую жопу, бро.   
\- Я и не говорил ничего, что можно было бы расслышать, - пробурчал Каркат. - Я просто не знал, чем занять сраную неловкую паузу и решил, что это лучше, чем просто промолчать.   
\- Пф, гениально, - фыркнул Дэйв. - Попытка засчитана, но, друг мой, так просто ты от меня не отделаешься. Так что будь добр займи сраную паузу чем-то более информативным.   
\- Я бы хотел! Ты даже себе представить не можешь, как бы я это хотел, Дэйв! Но я не знаю, как!- взвыл Каркат в отчаянии. - И я... это... Пока не готов... Мне нужно время, чтоб разобраться в себе и утихомирить свои долбанутые эмоции, чувства и прочую поебень, что разъедает мой грёбаный думательный котелок похуже самой едкой кислоты из самого жуткого жала восьминогого лусуса.   
Дэйв устало почесал переносицу. Как же его всё это доконало.   
\- Ок, из всего этого, я так понял, что тебе захотелось немного побыть одному. Ладно. Это можно понять. Но нельзя было сказать мне об этом или хотя бы намекнуть? А не пропадать хрен пойми куда, игнорить мои сообщения и заставлять меня волноваться. Чёрт, да ты, похоже, даже не спал, лишь бы не наткнуться на меня в Пузырях Сна.  
Каркат вновь что-то там прокряхтел. Дэйв решил прекратить попытки Карката "занять сраную неловкую паузу" и продолжил мысль:  
\- И теперь, думаю, я имею полное право знать причину. Если тебе недели на "обмозгование" мало, давай вместе разбираться. Устроим сеанс психотерапии, мозговой штурм или ещё какую фигню. Честное слово, я готов пережить хоть ещё сотню слащавых душевных разговорчиков, чем ломать голову на тему того, в чём я так накосячил, что ты видеть меня теперь не хочешь. Нет, правда, скажи, дело во мне?  
\- Н-нет!  
\- Опять "н-нет"?  
\- Блять!  
\- Спалился, братюня.   
\- Блять!  
\- Ага, - Дэйв беззвучно рассмеялся, оперевшись спиной на дверь, и с чувством выдохнул. - Блин, чел, серьёзно, ты не представляешь, как я скучал по этому...  
Данное заявление, наверное, настолько ошарашило Карката, что он прервал свою истерику и осторожно поинтересовался:  
\- По чему конкретно?  
\- По нашим разговорам, перепалкам, просмотрам богомерзких ромкомов, эпично-лажовым рэп-баталиям, по тебе, в конце концов, - пояснил Дэйв. - И Мэр! Ты в курсе, как соскучился Мэр?! Конечно, я подозреваю, что ты с ним тусовался тайком от меня. Но он точно скучает по тому времени, когда мы развлекались всей компанией. Не говоря уже о том, что в Баночном Граде - непочатый край работы, и делать её надо всем вместе... И вообще, чем бы я тебя ни обидел, я хочу об этом знать. Хочу, чтобы всё было как прежде. И чего особенно хочу, чтоб этим грёбанным разговорам через дверь настал конец!   
\- Аааргх!!!  
Дэйв аж подпрыгнул от неожиданности и молниеносно развернулся к двери, уже почти готовый выломать её, как пожарный спешащий на помощь погорельцам.   
\- Эй, ты там в порядке?  
\- Нет!!! Я в тысячах световых лет от этого самого "в порядке"! Гогом клянусь, я этого не хотел! Я изо всех сил старался сохранить баланс, но только всё испортил, как обычно! В качестве жалкого оправдания, могу сказать, что не хотел до такого доводить, едрить налево, оно само как-то случилось и вышло из-под хренова контроля!   
\- Воу-воу, дружище, давай-ка поле...  
\- Никаких тебе "полегче", Дэйв! Я хотел, как "полегче", но ты вынуждаешь меня пойти на крайние меры и выложить всё, как есть!   
\- Оу. Супер?  
\- И когда я выложу тебе всю подноготную слово за словом, ты поймёшь, почему я старался держаться подальше от тебя!   
\- Ага, было бы интересно узнать.   
\- Ты сам, наверное, захочешь от меня убежать, когда всё узнаешь и ещё скажешь мне спасибо, что я принял все эти меры для сохранения твоей грёбанной человеческой чести!  
\- Что, блин? Какой ещё моей "грёбанной человеческой чести"?   
\- Я не хотел бегать от тебя и задевать тебя этим! Но я не мог иначе!  
Карката уже конкретно так понесло по эмоционально-истеричным прериям. Оставалось только дать ему выговориться.   
Привычно устроившись на полу, Дэйв целиком и полностью превратился в слух. Сегодня у его задницы был праздник - накануне он заполучил в капчалог подушку Роуз, которая благодаря плюшу и, возможно, какой-нибудь чёрной магии была невероятно комфортной. Даже сраная дверь на сей раз казалась удобнее. Возможно после столь частых попираний, металл прогнулся и принял нужную для спины Дэйва форму.   
\- Оставайся я рядом с тобой, я мог бы наговорить или, не дай бобже, натворить глупостей, и это было бы пиздец, как неловко, как для меня, так и для тебя! - надрывался Каркат. - Я пытался всё наладить! Пытался балансировать на грани и не переступать ту самую черту! Пытался постигнуть этот ваш человеческий "броманс". Но я не могу так, Дэйв! Просто не могу!   
\- Чего-й? Броманс? - в очередной раз Дэйв едва узнал свой голос - насколько охреневше-сиплым он был. – При чём тут сраный броманс?  
\- Все эти наши сугубо платонические разговоры, касания, обжимашки и так далее. Я думал, что смогу довольствоваться этим, соблюдая эти ваши сраные "принципы броманса". Но это оказалось сложнее, чем я думал! Я несколько раз едва ли не срывался в ту самую "точку невозврата", где бы всё скатилось в презираемое вами, человеками, "гейство"!   
\- Погоди, что?.. Что-то я не догоняю...  
\- Нет, Дэйв, ты всё прекрасно догоняешь! Хочешь - верь, хочешь - нет, но всё именно так ужасно, как ты думаешь! И да, я понимаю, что это невозможно. Понимаю, что ты не "гей". И особенно понимаю, что ты ничего такого никогда не думал по отношению ко мне. Что ты считаешь меня другом и не более. И это жалко, тупо и погано с моей стороны рассчитывать на что-то ещё. Но, сука, я просто ничего не могу с этим поделать пока! И единственное решение, которое я нашёл, это какое-то время избегать общения с тобой, пока эти идиотские чувства не исчезнут к херам! Вот почему я прячусь! Вот почему мне лучше продолжить это делать! И вот, блять, почему тебе стоит держаться от меня подальше! Я не осилил "броманс", обманул твоё доверие, просрал нашу дружбу! Я, как всегда, всё испортил!!!  
\- Ох... - только и смог издать Дэйв, с трудом переваривая поток только что влитой в уши информации. Однако Каркат на этом не закончил.  
\- А вообще ты тоже виноват, Страйдер! Кто просил тебя делать всё это?! Всю эту странную и до одури милую фигню по отношению ко мне?! Какого хрена твоя нахальная рожа, твой голос и даже твой сраный плащ с дурацкими очками не выходят из моей башки, как бы я ни старался?! Что мне сделать, чтобы удалить тебя из своей головы со всеми этими и прочими привлекательными атрибутами? Долбиться обо все стены, что только смогу найти, пока мозги не вылезут из ушей? Пожалуйста! Всяко лучше, чем продолжать это терпеть!   
Каркат издал звук похожий на рычание и всхлип и затих.   
Повисшая тишина обрушилась на Дэйва словно метеорит размером с самосвал или даже Техас. Будь он на ногах, он бы точно свалился драматичным, травматичным и некрутым образом.   
Дэйв был непросто шокирован, а супер-шокирован. Настолько "супер", что его шоковое состояние могло обзавестись геройским плащом и лететь спасать вселенную. Особенно, если бы для её спасения требовалось обездвижить угрозу, введя ту в страшное оцепенение, в которое Дэйв как раз и впал.   
Взять себя в руки и выдавить из себя хоть слово было, как никогда сложно. В ушах шумело, очертания коридора расплывались перед глазами, а сердце стучало где-то в районе горла, в такт ударам, которые издавал Каркат. Видать, он всерьёз решил, что избиение стен головой поможет.  
Всё это время Дэйв и не догадывался, что Каркат воспринимал их отношения... таким образом. Что все эти отводы взгляда в сторону, вздрагивания при прикосновениях, а также странные разговоры и недомолвки были из-за этого? Что всё это время Каркат, оказывается, страдал и мучился, пока Дэйв пребывал в счастливом неведении. И, наконец, что он...  
\- Дебил. Честное слово, вот ты дебил!  
С этим заявлением Дэйв вскочил на ноги, в неистовстве отшвыривая подушку в дальний конец коридора и обращая на дверь настолько уничтожающе гневный взор, что удивительно, как этот сраный кусок метала его выдержал.   
\- Так, хорош уже мутузить свою тупую башку, и слушай сюда!   
Каркат послушно прекратил.  
\- Чувак, это просто невероятно... - Дэйв уперся рукой в дверь и помотал головой в попытке хоть немного успокоиться. - Броманс? То есть все мои потуги к тебе подкатить были настолько неуклюжи, что ты воспринимал их как сраный броманс? Серьёзно, блять?   
Теперь настала очередь Карката быть супер-шокированым. Молчание за дверью длилось целую минуту. Хотя Дэйву она показалась вечностью, и он уже начал беспокоиться, не свалился ли там Каркат в обморок.  
\- П-подкатить? - наконец донесся жалобный голос, после чего как по волшебству превратился в рёв: - БЛЯТЬ, ЧТО? ТЫ ЭТО ТАК "ПОДКАТЫВАЛ" КО МНЕ? ПОДКАТЫВАЛ?! В "ТОМ САМОМ СМЫСЛЕ"?!  
\- Ну да, - будничным тоном ответил Дэйв, хотя лицо у него горело, и он впервые был рад тому, что проклятая дверь закрыта. - С хера бы я стал мутить броманс, о котором особо понятия не имею? И ты, как самопровозглашенный гуру романтики, отношений и прочего, не догадывался? Вообще?  
\- Конечно же нет, во имя грёбанного рудиментарного припочечника Его Тиранейшества! Каким припизднутым образом я должен разбираться во всех тонкостях вашей странной человеческой романтики со всеми вашими странными межполовыми нюансами, которых больше, чем паразитов в ранее упомянутом припочечнике?!  
\- Я, конечно, в этом деле не профи, но даже не думал, что настолько плох. Хотя, наверное, так и есть? С чего бы мне быть сразу профи в том, чем никогда не занимался? Мой удел - это чёткие рифмы, охренительные комиксы и пребывание в шкуре крутого пацана. В этом я мастер, да. Хоть открывай свою школу по крутости в каком-нибудь крутом японском храме на вершине крутой японской горы.   
\- Ч... что ты несёшь? Ты же говорил, что "не такой", - донелось едва слышное за дверью бормотание в конец потрясённого Карката. - Разве у вас, человеков, это не считается... "немужественным" и "позорным"? И ты, типа, не "слишком крут для этого"?  
\- Да кого ебёт? - пожал плечами Дэйв. - Это как с этой вашей хернёй насчёт каст и крови. Красная она у тебя или серо-буро-козявчатая - плевать. Все те идиоты, что могли бы тебя гнобить за это, мертвы вместе со своими идиотскими традициями. То же самое касается вопроса "быть геем или не быть" - говно вопрос. У меня было много времени обо всём подумать и принять ту простую и очевидную истину, что если я жамкаю, тискаю и нахожу милым конкретного парня, то, возможно, я всё это время ошибался на счёт себя? И что возможно в этом нет ничего неправильного и дурного. Это то, какой я есть. Прошу любить и жаловать. Правда, от всех тараканов в голове так просто не избавишься. И вместо того, чтобы быть мужиком и выложить всё начистоту, я выбрал какой-то хитровыебнутый путь. Не знаю, о чём я думал? Что ты всё поймёшь и когда-нибудь херня решится само собой, без моих потугов? Но в итоге всё свелось к такому дремучему лесу недопонимания, что мы заплутали там, как конченные топографические кретины. Хотя, опять же, таков уж я. Для меня это не так просто взять и выложить всё. Если только меня, конечно, случайно не прорвёт в ходе очередного постыдного монолога вроде этого. Возможно, всё решилось бы намного раньше, если б ты не начал от меня шароёбиться по углам. Ладно, это дурацкое оправдание. Хотя когда мы с тобой в последний раз виделись, я чуть было себя не выдал, наверное? Ну тогда, когда мы боролись за пульт на диване, помнишь? Ты ещё тогда бросил меня словно вброшенный на волне экспромта рэп-мотивчик и удрапал в неизвестном направлении. Как раз перед этим наши лица оказались... довольно близко, и блин, ты показался мне до того милым, что...  
\- Аааааааааааааррргггххх!!!  
\- Что?  
Вместо объяснений Каркат издал ещё целый ряд странных звуков, пополам с бормотанием, расшифровать которое было невозможно.   
\- Да что там случилось у тебя? Снова не знаешь, чем паузу занять?  
\- Твою ж медь, Страйдер! - рявкнул Каркат более членораздельно. - Твою медь и все сраные медные рудники! Ты что, в конец рехнулся и забыл, что находишься посреди ебучего коридора? И говоришь обо всех этих непотребствах там, где тебя может слышать весь сраный метеор?! Как ты там от стыда ещё не сгорел?!   
\- О, поверь мне, я горю. Свет от моих ядрёно красных щёк озаряет коридор, словно сигнал тревоги. Скоро придётся объявлять массовую эвакуацию, так как меня вот-вот прорвёт на разговор такой слащавости, что...  
\- Гогподи, бобже мой! Ты можешь заткнуться, пока я не открою эту сраную дверь?!  
Не успел Дэйв опомниться, как железная преграда сдвинулась.  
\- Али-мать-его-луя, - сказал Дэйв. - Я вижу свет в конце тоннеля, братья и сестры. Хоть в этой комнате куда темнее, чем в коридоре, если честно. Но всё-таки, ни хрена ж себе, - я, наконец, вижу своего грёбанного неуловимого братюню, свет очей моих, я аж почти ослеп!  
\- ДА ЗАЙДИ ТЫ УЖЕ, НАКОНЕЦ!  
\- Лады.  
Дэйв перешагнул порог, и железная сука захлопнулась за его спиной. Старина Каркат стоял напротив. Со сжатыми кулаками, весь красный, взъерошенный, злой... и до чего же хотелось что-нибудь с ним сделать.  
С настроем "вижу цель, не вижу препятствий", Дэйв шагнул к нему. Каркат отступил. Дэйв сделал ещё пару шагов, Каркат сделал столько же обратном направлении. Не сдаваясь на этом, Дэйв сделал решительный выпад, и Каркат едва не падая шарахнулся назад.   
\- Не понял, - Дэйв нахмурился. - С хера ли ты пятишься?  
\- Я не пячусь.  
\- Что бы ты ни говорил, ты пятишься. Как хренов краб. В чём дело?  
Каркат не нашёл, что на это сказать, вперев взгляд в пол и неловко обхватывая себя руками.  
\- Мы же всё утрясли или нет? - Дэйв вопросительно склонил голову. - Конечно, я в этом не спец, но, кажись, это не то, что должно происходить во время счастливых воссоединений по закону жанра. Ты стесняешься? Я слишком тороплю события?   
\- Нет...  
\- Тогда что? Скажи, пожалуйста. Я вряд ли сам допедрю.  
Каркат упорно смотрел в сторону, боясь встретиться с ним взглядами:  
\- Боюсь, из этого всё равно ничего не выйдет...  
\- Чёй-то, блин?  
\- Твоё восприятие это ещё полбеды... Я бы даже сказал полбеды от полбеды. Есть куда более весомая, страшная и непреодолимая причина, по которой всё обречено на грандиозный провал!  
Не скрывая раздражения, Дэйв закатил глаза, одновременно запрокидывая голову и с надрывом выдыхая. Вот теперь вся эта ситуация доконала его по самое не балуйся. Ещё немного и ему просто надоест слушать все эти жалкие оправдания, он припрёт этого строптивого гадёныша к стенке, а там дальше уж как пойдёт - либо побьёт, либо ещё чего. В любом случае, руки так и чесались что-нибудь сделать.  
Пришлось себе напомнить о том, какой Каркат ранимый парень, и что подобные действия могут иметь обратный эффект. Едва сдерживая себя, Дэйв, на всякий случай, положил чешущиеся от нетерпения ручонки в карманы и занял себя крутой позой.  
\- Хорош строить из себя грёбанного сфинкса и скажи уже нормально, - потребовал он.  
\- Проблема в том... - Каркат замялся, но, собравшись духом, выложил: - Проблема в том, что я ещё не могу определиться со своими сраными квадрантами!  
Вдох и выдох. Дэйву сейчас как никогда хотелось узнать, как делать сраную дыхательную гимнастику. Сейчас она была бы как никогда кстати.  
\- Какими, блять, квадрантами?  
\- С самыми обычными, блять! Позволь напомнить, Дэйв, уже в который, блять, раз, что я инопланетянин, и у нас в плане взаимоотношений, всё куда сложнее! Прими это к своему долбанному сведению, пожалуйста. Буду тебе пиздец как признателен. Большое спасибо заранее!  
Вдох и выдох. Непроницаемая маска крутого пацана уже трещала по швам.  
\- Ок. Моё понимание и моя толерантность заработали на полную катушку. Готов всё понять, постичь и т.д. Так что там с твоими квадрантами?  
\- Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе, из-за чего я засрал свои отношения с Терези? По той же самой причине. Потому что я метался как пережравшая соуса личинка из одной крайности в другую, пока в конец её не достал! То же самое может случиться и с тобой! И я боюсь этого! Если и ты отвернёшься от меня, я вряд ли это выдержу! - голос Карката срывался, а глаза были на мокром месте, но он, казалось бы, этого не замечал, вышагивая из стороны в сторону и размахивая руками. - Я болен! Реально болен на всю свою грёбаную башку! Мне одновременно нравится и препираться с тобой, и делиться чувствами, и то, как ты вклиниваешься в разборки между прошлым и будущим мной! И при этом хочется большего! Я хочу тебя во всех квадрантах сразу, как отчаявшийся му...!  
Договорить Дэйв ему не дал. Он просто застал его врасплох во время пламенной речи, сгрёб в охапку и ткнул его заплаканную рожу в своё плечо.   
\- Ммм?! - запротестовал Каркат, пытаясь отпихнуть от себя обнаглевшего человечешку.   
\- Я тебя понял, заткнись и не дёргайся, - шикнул на него Дэйв, запуская пальцы ему в волосы и прижимая ещё сильнее. - И главное не плачь. Только, блять, не плачь. Вот тебе моё охерительно утешительное плечо. Есть строго ограниченное количество соплей, которое оно способно впитать, так что чересчур не увлекайся. Твои переживания, как всегда, - херня. Ты уж прости. Да, от человека, далёкого от понятия квадрант, это, наверное, звучит тупо, но всё-таки послушай. Мне по фиг на всю эту херню. Меня устраивает всё, как есть. Я уже говорил, что мне тоже нравятся все эти наши незрелые препирательства вместе со слащавыми душевными разговорами и прочая херня. И если мы будем заниматься ещё чем помимо всего этого, то будет ещё круче. Мне по фиг, как будут называться наши отношения, и какая там будет сраная квадранта. Я думаю, нам просто следует делать то, что мы хотим. Пусть это будет какая-нибудь наша собственная "квинтдранта" и называться она будет "пошли на хуй, не ваше дело, чем мы там занимаемся". Чего делать точно не надо, так это убегать, прятаться и отмалчиваться. Честное слово, если такое ещё раз повторится, не знаю, что я с тобой сделаю. Эй, ты что-то совсем притих. Ты там живой или я тебя там буквально задушил в объятьях? Эй?  
Каркат вместо ответа как-то обречённо охнул и положил руки ему на спину, сжимая ткань плаща в кулаках.  
\- Блять, - буркнул он, прижимаясь ближе. - Какого хера, Дэйв? Серьёзно, какого, блять, хера ты такой... крутой? Сил моих нет. Как у тебя, блять, получается одними только словами делать меня таким жалким и счастливым одновременно? Как же я тебя за это ненавижу!   
Дэйв усмехнулся, поглаживая того по голове.  
\- И никакие доводы тебя не берут. Что бы я ни делал, как бы ни обсирался в твоих глазах, ты всё никак не отстанешь! - продолжил ворчать Каркат, сам того не замечая начиная ластиться навстречу руке. - На фига я тебе такой сдался? Ты ещё раз десять пожалеешь.  
\- Я уже куда больше раз пожалел, - пожал плечами Дэйв, почёсывая того за рожками. - Нашёл чем напугать.  
\- Да ты точно мазохист. Ты понимаешь, что тебе придётся уживаться с моим сраным характером, постоянными истериками, неисточимой неуверенностью в себе и прочей раздражающей поебенью?  
\- Эй, я ведь тоже не подарок, не забыл? Ходячее пособие по фрейдовским комплексам - как сказала бы Роуз. Так что кому ещё хуже будет?  
\- А ещё терпеть мои сраные ромкомы...  
\- Зато можно будет тебя полапать, - сказал Дэйв, понизив голос.  
\- А? Что ты сказал?  
\- Да-да, говорю. Я с этим справлюсь.  
\- Пиздишь! Ты явно сказал что-то другое! - Каркат мгновенно выпал из нирваны, гневно вытаращив свои большие жёлтые глазищи. - Не надо пудрить мне мозги! Ты точно спизданул что-то возмутительное, уверенный, что я, будучи затисканным, ничего не замечу, но чтоб ты знал, жалкий человечишка, я...  
Он всё продолжал что-то там орать, а Дэйв смотрел на него и думал. Инопланетянин зубастый рогатый с серой кожей. Отвратительный характер и взрывоопасная эмоциональность прилагаются. В качестве добивающего фактора - он ещё и парень. И, наверное, Дэйв был тем ещё извращенцем, раз у него сладко щемило сердце, глядя на весь этот безумный комплект.   
Пока Дэйв витал в облаках, его лицо внезапно было сплюснуто в чужих ладонях, а недовольная рожица Карката оказалась возмутительно близко и не менее возмутительно быстро достигла цели...  
Дэйв не очень понял, что это, блять, сейчас было. Но судя по всему укрощение строптивого прошло успешно.


End file.
